


Hamilton Prompts

by Alicorn8210



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Requests, Suggestions, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210
Summary: Basically me begging you to send me some Hamilton prompts.
Comments: 1





	Hamilton Prompts

Hi, all. I know this is different from what I usually post, but I REALLY need your guys' help.

So I really love Hamilton (as evidenced by my current profile picture). However, I have NO CLUE what to write about it, and that's probably because I've never written anything for it before, not to mention the fact that I don't really feel comfortable enough with the story to write about it.

Well, this is where YOU guys come in!

In the comment section of this chapter, write a Hamilton-related prompt or two for me to write about. If I like it, I'll add a chapter to this and write about it. I'm not quite sure how to gift specific chapters to people (or if that's even possible on AO3), so if you're going to comment a prompt, you might as well give me advice on how to proceed, good men (intemperate indeed, good men. Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet, or prepare to bleed, good men...).

Thanks in advance for your help! Let's go!


End file.
